falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Renesco
|tag Skills =Small Guns: 65% Science: 75% Repair: 65% Barter: 110% |derived =Armor Class: 6 Hit Points: 45 Action Points: 8 Sequence: 4 Critical Chance: 5% Damage Resistance: 0% |quests =Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000. Fix the mine's air purifier Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose Suspect: Renesco |dialogue =NcRenesc.msg |proto = }} Renesco "the Rocketman" owns a drug store in New Reno in 2241. Background An old man wearing a pair of cracked glasses with only one good lens, Renesco runs his pharmacy in the Commercial Row, answering to the Salvatore family. He keeps his past to himself, although his elaborate manner of speaking and disdain for Vault City imply he was once a citizen. He is rather gruff and has little patience for anyone, including customers, Tribals, stupid people and generally everyone who pisses him off to no end, unless they show some capacity for intelligent thought. Even then, his patience wears thin quickly. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000.: Salvatore needs you to collect Renesco's bi-weekly tribute from him. * Fix the mine's air purifier: You can by the air filter from Renesco for $200 or you can gain it for free if you give him Zaius's password. * Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose: Talking to Renesco, and mentioning the poisoned Jet, he will remember the Salvatores came to him one day and had him poison some Jet for them. Other interactions * His eyesight can be corrected through spectacles found on the scorpion in Broken Hills, which can be redeemed for a Pip-Boy medical enhancer. Should you let him keep them without a monetary reward or a discount on his wares, you will have the option to ask him how the glasses are working out. Do that 20 times and you will completely destroy his patience and he will shout "Goddamn whatever Deathclaw or marketing director spawned you! You WANT something?! Here! HERE! Take THIS! Take ALL I have! Anything to get you to LEAVE ME ALONE!", and throw the Medical Enhancer at you. * He is also the seller of the mine's air purifier, required for the essential Broken Hills quest - Fix the mine's air purifier. The price for the item is 100 dollars. There is a dialogue option that lets the player propose an offer of 50 dollars. Don't try to bargain with him, though, because instead of lowering the price, he'll most likely double it. * Renesco is controlled by the Salvatores, making payments to them and doctoring up poisoned Jet to eliminate the family's enemies as the Salvatores see fit, one such victim was Richard Wright. He sells recreational drugs mostly, which is why he was given his appellation, 'the Rocketman.' He also sells some caravan supplies. Inventory Appearances Renesco appears in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * The player has the option of asking him about his nickname with the line "Rocketman, huh? Know the line in that Elton John song, 'Rocketman, burning off the mmmncfnfm there at home?' What's he really saying there?" in an obvious reference to the real life song. * After presenting him with the spectacles Renesco will ask if there is anything he could do for the player. One of the possible responses is "Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." This is an obvious reference to the movie The Godfather. Appropriate for a mob run town such as New Reno. en:Renesco pl:Renesco ru:Ренеско uk:Ренеско Category:新里诺角色 Category:辐射2角色 Category:人类角色 Category:辐射2商人